Mizuki Hayashi
by Haleyprime
Summary: Mizuki Hayashi grew up in Hanamura, Japan where her father was a shop owner. Their life depended on the yakuza purchasing their monthly shipment from them and despite her fathers sad attempts, Mizuki was still able to interact with the younger Shimadas.


Katsu Hayashi owned a shop in Hanamura, which may not have gotten a lot of business, he still managed to get by. Mostly because of his number one customer, Sojiro Shimada, leader of the Shimada clan. Sojiro and Katsu had been friends since they were little, so since the Yakuza owned Hanamura, Sojiro got all the stuff he and the clan needed from Katsu.

Today was a day like any other day, Katsu was currently getting change from a regular customer, Mrs. Aoyama. "Here you go Mrs. Aoyama. Have a wonderful day" he said, handing her the change he owed her. "You too Katsu. Tell Hanako I say hello" she said, exiting the shop. He smiled and looked down at a paper on the counter, writing something down. The bell dinged as someone came in. "I'll be with you in a second" he called out, continuing to write.

"Katsu. Is that anyway to treat your good friend?" a familiar voice asked, causing Katsu to look up, seeing Sojiro with a little boy and a woman with a baby in her arms. "Sojiro!" he greeted happily, coming out from behind the counter. "It's nice to see you and you as well Mrs. Shimada" he added, smiling at the woman standing next to Sojiro who smiled back in response.

"Oh! Is that the new little one?" Katsu asked, noticing the baby in Mrs. Shimada's arm. "Yes. His name is Genji" Mrs. Shimada responded, showing Katsu what the baby looked like. "He's very beautiful, and hello Little Hanzo. You've grown since I last saw you" Katsu chuckled, crouching down to look the little boy in the eyes.

"Hello Mr. Katsu" he greeted quietly from behind his mother's yukata. "Are you excited to be a big brother?" He questioned, laughing at Hanzo's vigorous nodding. "Then I'm sure you will not let anything happen to him" Katsu added, standing back up. "So! What brings you here Sojiro?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well we heard you had your little one a while ago and we decided to come see her" Sojiro told him. "Of course! Let me get Hanako to bring her down" Katsu said, walking behind the counter and through a doorway with a curtain in front of it. "Hanako! Sojiro is here with his family and would like to meet our daughter!" Katsu shouted, walking back out.

"Good morning Mr. Hirota!" Katsu greeted as a man entered the store. "Good morning Katsu. Good morning Shimadas" the old man smiled, grabbing a basket and going to shop. "Go take it to him" Katsu heard Sojiro say and suddenly Hanzo was around the counter with an apple and a few coins in his hand. "Here you go" Hanzo said, holding out the coins. Katsu smiled and took them coins, putting them in the cash register.

"Sorry I took so long I was feeding her when you called me" Hanako told Katsu when she came out, holding their wrapped up child in her arms. "I understand dear" Katsu replied, smiling down at his daughter. "Good morning Sojiro. Good morning Mrs. Shimada" she greeted, walking over to them with Katsu.

"Good morning Hanako. Is that the little one?" Mrs. Shimada asked, Hanako nodding in response.

"Her name is Mizuki" Hanako told them, tilting the baby a little so the couple could see her. "How fitting. I'm assuming you picked out the name Katsu" Sojiro chuckled. "Why yes of course" Katsu replied, looking down at his daughter with a huge smile on his face. "I love you".

Mizuki was such a Daddy's girl, her first word was "Dada", she took her first steps to Katsu, when her teeth came in Katsu was the only one who could calm her down and when she was three she was already helping out around the shop. She gave customers baskets and threw away fruit that fell on the floor.

On one day like any other, little four year old Mizuki was doing her little job, wooden baskets that her mother had made in her hands, offering it to customers as they entered the store. She saw an apple fall on the floor and looked out the door to see if anyone was coming before grabbing the small bag she had and going to pick up the fruit. As she approached the apple, a nail sticking out from the stand scraped roughly against her face, just below her eye and she yelled, beginning to cry as the pain hit her.

"Mizuki?!" She heard her father yell from the back of the store. He ran over and picked her. "Hiroki! Watch the store!" Katsu ordered, running out of the store. Hiroki was a thirteen year old boy Katsu had hired when Mizuki started to do things around the store. "Yes sir!" He called after.

Katsu took her to Mrs. Shimada, knowing she had remedies for everything. Mrs. Shimada was happy to help and sat Mizuki down in front of her, dabbing a cotton ball on the cut and then opening a jar of cream, swiping it over her under eye.

"Momma!" A voice ran through the air and Mizuki watched as a little boy with black short black hair came running in, another boy with longer black hair came in afterwards. "Yes Genji?" Mrs. Shimada asked, glancing over as she grabbed a bandage. "Who is this?" He asked curiously, looking at Mizuki.

"This is Mizuki. Mizuki this is my son Genji and that is Hanzo" Their mother introduced, looking over at Sojiro walked in.

"Katsu my friend. What are you doing here?" Sojiro asked, tilting his head.

"My apologizes Sojiro, I would've called, but Mizuki got cut on one of the stands and I know your wife has remedies" Katsu replied. Sojiro nodded and walked over to Mizuki, looking at the cut. "That does not look good. Katsu you really should get better stands in that store of yours if you are having a little one like her running around" Sojiro told him.

"I know, but I cannot afford to do that to all of the stands" Katsu told him, picking Mizuki up once she had a bandaid on her cut.

"I'll do it" Sojiro told him after a few minutes of silence.

"What? No Sojiro I don't want to take your money like that" he replied, shaking his head.

"No Katsu I insist, it is to protect your little girl after all and she does love helping around the store does she not? So yes I'll pay to get new displays for your store" he confirmed and Katsu smiled. "Thank you Sojiro. Thank you".

At fourteen Mizuki had blossomed into a beautiful young girl that Katsu and Hanako were proud of. She was very good at school and still helped around the shop, help that Katsu needed sometimes when Hiroki couldn't work, like today.

Mizuki walked into the shop from school, greeting some people in the store. Just as she was walking to the counter, an apple fell. With her lightning fast reflections she had gotten over the years as a shopkeeper's daughter, she caught it and held it up to the woman who dropped it. "Your apple Mrs. Aoyama" she smiled, setting the apple in her basket. "Thank you Mizuki" she laughed as Mizuki stalked her way behind the counter to where her father was reading a book.

"Hello father" she greeted, kissing his cheek softly. "Hello my moon. How was school?" He asked, looking at her. "Good" she replied, walking into the back and going upstairs.

Just as she left, the bell to the shop went off and Hanzo Shimada walked in, an envelope in hand. "Good Afternoon Katsu" he greeted as he approached the counter, a small smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Hanzo. Are you here to pick up your father's shipment?" Katsu questioned, setting his book down. Hanzo nodded, handing Katsu the envelope that had the money in it for the shipment, watching Katsu open it and count the money. "I'll get Mizuki to grab the cart" he said, sticking his head through the curtain. "MIZUKI!" he shouted, smiling when his daughter came into his view at the top of the stairs. "Can you grab the Shimada's cart?" he asked, pointing down the hall of the back room.

"Yes father" she nodded, walking downstairs and disappearing down the hall of the back room where all the inventory was. "Uh father! Hiroki didn't load the cart before he left last night. Would you like me to?" Mizuki called out, waiting for an answer.

"If you could my moon!" he replied, looking at Hanzo. "I'm sorry Hanzo it's going to take a little longer" he apologized, sighing softly.

"It's quite alright. If I may, I would like to go assist her to help speed up the process" he suggested politely.

"Be my guest, she should be down the hall you see when you first enter" Katsu said, gesturing to the back. Hanzo nodded and walked behind the counter, pushing the curtain aside as he entered. He noticed the opening in the wall and looked down in, seeing Mizuki on a ladder with a clipboard in her hands. She looked down at the clipboard and looked down the wall of slots, pushing against the wall, the ladder slid down the track and she pulled out a box, getting down and setting the box on a large metal cart. She was on her way to the other side of the wall when she noticed him standing there.

"Oh hello. Can I help you?" she asked, smiling softly at him.

"I'm here to assist you so I can get my shipment" he told, walking down the hall.

She tilted her head at him as he approached her. "I've never seen you pick up a Shimada shipment before" she told him, crossing her arms.

"That is because it is my new chore. My father had to fire the last man who was picking up our shipments. My name is Hanzo" he said, holding out his hand for her to shake, it was then that he actually got a good look at her face and noticed the scar she had under her eye from when she had gotten cut.

"Oh you're one of his sons! I remember you from when I got my eye cut, you did not talk much. My name is Mizuki" she greeted, shaking his hand, which was quite large compared to hers.

"Yes I remember you. Now, shall we get started?" he questioned and she nodded, looking at the clipboard again. "I'll hand you the boxes" she told him, climbing up on the ladder again. She pushed off the wall, him following on the floor. "Can you carry three boxes?" she asked. He chuckled softly and nodded.

"I am more than capable" he told her, holding out his arms. She set the boxes down one by one and watched him carry them to the cart before going back to look for the other boxes.

"This is an odd question, but is my brother in one of your classes?" he asked curiously.

"He is. My mathematics class" she replied, pushing off the wall again.

"Is he doing well?" he questioned, causing her to look over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. He laughed a little at her face and shrugged. "Just a question" he told her, holding out his arms as she gave him another box to put on the cart.

"Well if you must know. No, he's not doing well, in fact he's failing" she answered, climbing higher up the ladder to get a box with some knives in it. When she got back down she noticed his confused expression. "What?" she asked

"How do you know that?" he questioned. Now it was her turn to laugh.

"If you were going to question how I knew the answer then why ask it?" she questioned with another soft giggle. "He asked me to tutor him. I told him I didn't have time since I'm always working down here or upstairs around the house" she added, watching him nod in reply

"Interesting" he muttered, putting the boxes on the cart. He turned back to her, walking to where the ladder now was. She set the clipboard on a hook before reaching over to grab a box, she was reaching too far over and up.

"Miss Hayashi I do not know if that is a good idea" Hanzo told her. "I'll be fiAh" she shouted, the ladder slid from under her and she fell, but Hanzo caught her with a grunt. "I warned you" he said simply, setting her back on her feet before reaching up and grabbing the box, setting it on the cart.

"Thank you. Now I need you to sign here" she said, holding out the clipboard and a pen. He grabbed it, signing his name and giving it all back. "Thank you" she said, grabbing the cart by the handle and rolling it out of the hallway and out the back shipment door into the alleyway. "There you go Mr. Shimada. We need the cart back soon" she told him, smiling sweetly.

"Of course. Thank you Miss Hayashi" he said smiling in return, they stared at each other for a second before they heard a voice from the entrance of the alley way.

"Hey Hanzo there you a….Oh" They looked over and saw Genji standing there with a Pachimari plushie in his arms. He then began to laugh loudly. "OH SHIT" he shouted, bending over to hold onto his knees. "THIS IS GREAT" he snorted, pointing when he saw Hanzo's face turn into anger as he continued to laugh. "HANZO AND THE MARKET GIRL I CAN'T" he yelled.

"Genji enough!" Hanzo barked, glaring at him.

"Oh GOD. I have to tell father!" Genji laughed, beginning to run off. Hanzo groaned and grabbed the cart.

"Bye Hanzo" Mizuki said, walking back into the back room and shutting the shipment door.

"What was that?" a voice asked and Mizuki screamed, looking back at the stairs to see her mother standing there.

"Nothing!" she shrieked, smiling softly. "I have homework to do" she told her, running up the stairs passed her mother.

"FATHER" Genji yelled, running into the dojo room where Sojiro was meditating, he opened one eye, watching Genji run in. "FATHER I HAVE TO-AGH" he shouted, but Hanzo ran in and tackled him onto the floor of the room.

"Whatever he has told you is a lie!" Hanzo told his father, who chuckled.

"He hasn't told me anything, but please Hanzo let your brother speak" Sojiro told him kindly. Hanzo huffed and let Genji go, watching him jump up excitedly.

"HANZO HAS A GIRLFRIEND"

"I do not!" Hanzo replied in annoyance, glaring at Genji.

"Who is it?" Sojiro asked in amusement, laughing at Hanzo's disgusted face.

"Katsu's daughter! Mizuki!" Genji replied, still laughing.

"Oh really?" Sojiro questioned, looking at Hanzo with a smirk.

"No, not really" Hanzo replied, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Hanzo. You take everything too seriously" Genji told him, shoving his shoulder playfully. Hanzo glared at him.

"Well maybe you need to start taking things seriously since you are failing your mathematics class!" Hanzo snarled, listening as Genji and Sojiro gasped.

"Who told you that?!" Genji asked angrily.

"None of your business" Hanzo replied, causing Genji to narrow his eyes.

"IT WAS THE MARKET GIRL" Genji shouted.

"Genji Shimada. Are you failing your mathematics class?" Sojiro asked sternly, causing Genji to shuffle back.

"Yes father" he replied quietly.

"Go to your room, now" Sojiro ordered. Genji nodded and walked quietly out of the dojo, crossing his arms. Sojiro looked at Hanzo and sighed.

"Hanzo I appreciate your help with your brother, but please. Let me and your mother figure things out" he said and Hanzo nodded in reply. "Now tomorrow I need you to go to the market with your mother to get some things so she can bake something. Katsu does not have everything after all" Sojiro said, chuckling softly.

"Yes father. Goodnight" he said, bowing before exiting the dojo. Sojiro sighed as his son walked away. "What am I going to do with Genji?" he asked himself.

The next day Mizuki strolled through her father's shop, helping people when needed and answering questions.

"Mizuki!" her mother called, causing the young girl to look up from the fruit stand she was organizing.

"Yes mother?" she asked, smiling when she came into her view.

"Would you like to come to the market with me?" she asked, smiling as Mizuki nodded happily, walking with her to the door.

They walked down the street, talking and giggling quietly. Mizuki was very close to Hanako, told her everything, though she wasn't nearly as close to her mother as she was her father. They roamed around the market, buying various things such as food and drinks, decorations for the house. They were currently at a stand with flowers, admiring how beautiful they looked.

"Hanako?" a voice asked, causing both of the Hayashi girls to turn around, seeing Mrs. Shimada with Hanzo, who was holding a couple of bags on his wrists. "Greetings Mrs. Shimada! How wonderful to see you" Hanako greeted, hugging the woman. The two started talking about absolute nonsense while Hanzo stood there quietly, watching Mizuki looking at the flowers at the stand.

"Oh Hanzo would you mind finishing up the shopping while me and Hanako go get some tea?" his mother asked, snapping Hanzo out of his daze. "Of course mother" he said kindly, taking the list and the money from his mother.

"Mizuki would you mind?" Hanako questioned, smiling as Mizuki nodded. Mizuki took the things from her mother and watched them walk away before she looked down at the list, turning the opposite direction of Hanzo.

"Miss Hayashi!" Hanzo called, picking up his pace a little until he was walking right next to her. "Would you mind assisting me? I do not remember where everything is" he asked.

Mizuki glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Have you've been to the market before?" she asked with a slight giggle erupting from her throat and an actual laugh when he shook his head. "Really?" she questioned.

"I've been to your father's shop, but never here. Well not that I can remember" he replied, crossing his arms as her giggle fit continued. "Is it really that funny?" he inquired, rolling his eyes as she nodded.

"I'm sorry Mister Shimada, I'll be happy to help you find everything" she told him, looking at his list. "Come on" she ordered, grabbing his hand to pull him around the market. Hanzo was surprised at all the people she knew. Mizuki was a very kind girl, smiled at everyone who walked by her, even if she didn't like them. Which was obvious if those people stopped to have a conversation with her. She made a face that looked friendly, but was different from the faces she made to others, her mouth would curve a certain way and Hanzo soon caught on. As they were at one of the butcher stands, Hanzo noticed the electronic sign change into an advertisement for Hanamura's annual Cherry Blossom Festival.

"The cherry blossom festival is coming up soon" he commented, causing Mizuki to look over at the sign.

"Looks like it is. Oh thank you" she said, taking the wrapped up meat from the man behind the counter, giving him his pay.

"Are you going to be attending?" He asked, walking along side her.

"No I will not, I normally go with some of my friends, but they are either going with their boyfriends or their families. Father says I have to go with someone and the store is very busy that day so my parents nor Hiroki can take me" she explained, checking her list to see if she forgot anything.

"I could take you" he offered nonchalantly, switching the groceries he had to his other arm. "I go every year with Genji, it would be nice to bring someone else for a change" he added.

"Really? I would love to" she said happily, smiling as they continued to walk.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven on the first day of it" he told her as they approached the tea house their mothers were at.

That night at dinner Mizuki was listening to her father talk to Hiroki about the plans for the festival. "Katsu please not at the dinner table" Hanako ordered, looking at him sternly. "So Mizuki how was shopping?" She asked, looking at her daughter.

"It was nice, I helped Hanzo find somethings" she replied, taking a bite of her food as soon as she noticed her father look over at her.

"Mizuki my moon I do not want you hanging around those Shimada boys, they are nothing but trouble" Katsu told her.

"A-ha. Actually father Hanzo asked me to go to the cherry blossom festival with him" Mizuki replied nervously, looking over as her mother gasped in surprised, squealing and clapping.

"No" Katsu said simply.

"Oh Katsu stop it! Mizuki is smart enough to know not to do inappropriate things with a boy at such a young age" Hanako told him, looking back at Mizuki. "Of course you can go Mizuki, it's this Friday is it not?"

"Yes it is and I'll finish all my homework before I go as well father" Mizuki promised, smiling brightly as her father groaned and nodded at her.

On Monday Mizuki headed to school, going through the day as usual. Before her mathematics class started she was talking to her two friends Ayano and Kasumi.

"You're going to the festival with Hanzo Shimada? How did that happen?" Ayano asked.

"We were at the market on Saturday and he asked me if I was going, I told him no because no one was going with me so he offered to take me" Mizuki replied.

"Cute! I'm so ha-" Kasumi started, but was cut off by Genji storming towards them.

"Hey Hayashi you need to mind your own business!" Genji snarled, glaring down at her.

"Genji what are you talking about?" Mizuki asked, confusion written in her face.

"You told Hanzo about my grade in here!" he shouted.

"Oh Genji I'm sorry"

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't get my punishment taken away!"

"Well if I knew he was going to tell then I wouldn't have told him, but maybe you shouldn't be failing Genji" she said, crossing her arms. That clearly sent him over the edge because within five seconds of those words leaving her mouth a fist collided with her face and she blacked out.

She came too in the nurse's office, hearing her father yelling at someone outside faintly, it was Hanzo.

"How dare your brother lay a hand on my daughter?!" Katsu shouted, snarling.

"Katsu I deeply apologize, I will alert my father when we return home and he will pay for anything regarding her recovery" Hanzo replied.

"You think money is going to make this go away?! She is going to have a black eye!" Katsu yelled.

"It is not to make it go away, it is to help. Genji will definitely get a punishment for what he did" Hanzo said sternly, glaring back at Genji as he sat in a chair with his bag.

"Father" Mizuki said, now standing in the doorway of the nurse's office, holding the ice pack in her hand she had been given. Katsu and Hanzo looked over, blinking at the young girl.

"Good you're awake, let's go home" Katsu said, picking up her bag and guiding her out of the school. "Just know that now you are not going to the festival with him anymore" he added, watching as she nodded quietly, huffing.

The next night she was home alone, Hiroki had gone out with some of his friends after dinner and her parents were having a date night, but it took a good thirty minutes of Mizuki insisting them that she would be fine for them to go. Now she sat alone in her bedroom working on her homework. She heard a faint knock and looked up, listening quietly only to hear it again.

"Hello?! Mr. Hayashi it's Hanzo!" she heard a voice call. Mizuki stood and walked into the family room, looking outside the window that was above the store's entrance, seeing Hanzo standing there, peaking inside the store.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, causing him to jump and look around, reaching for the sword on his back. "Up here Hanzo" she giggled, waving when he looked up at her.

"Mizuki hello. Is your father home?" he asked, bowing to her.

"No he and my mother are out tonight, but I can give him a message" she told him, smiling kindly at him.

"Ah yes. My father said he will definitely pay for any recovery expenses" he told her, staring at the black eye she now had. It really pissed him off that Genji had done that to her for something so little when he should be owning up to his faults.

"Tell him I said thank you and I'll let my father know" she told him, watching as he nodded and began to walk away. "Uh. Hey Hanzo!" she called, smiling as he turned back around. "Would you like to come in and have some tea?" she offered.

He thought about it for a second. "Are you not doing homework? I would hate to distract you" he told her, crossing his arms.

"I won't be distracted, I'm almost finished anyway I just have Mathematics left" she replied.

"Well if that's the case then I would love to come in for some tea" he told her, walking back towards the door.

She nodded, closing the window before walking downstairs and opening the shop door for him, locking it after he was in. "Come on" she said, motioning for him to follow her into the back and up the stairs.

"Do you like green tea?" she asked as they entered the small kitchen where there was already a kettle on the stove.

"Do I have much of a choice?" he questioned with a soft chuckle. "But yes I do like green tea" he added.

"Good...because no you did not have a choice" she told him, grabbing two cups from the cabinet and filling them.

"Won't your parents be curious as to why there will be two tea cups in the sink instead of one?" he asked, taking the cup from her once it was offered to him. "Thank you".

"You're welcome and no because I'll clean the cups and put them back before they get home" she told him.

She took him to her bedroom, pulling up another chair next to her desk so he could sit there. "Are you good at Mathematics?" she asked, glancing over at him. He nodded and scooted the chair behind her, looking over her paper and what she had done already.

"Seems like you are as well I do not see anything wrong with what you've done so far" he told her, sipping his tea as he watched her continue to work. "Forty five to the negative six" he said before she could write the answer, causing her to turn back and look at him. "Sorry" he said, raising his arms in defense.

She went back to work on the next problem, humming softly and just before she finished it.

"Seventy five to the seventh" he said.

"Are you going to do this for every problem?" she asked, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Perhaps" he chuckled as she wrote down the answer. She rolled her eyes and continued to do the problems, he was quiet for a few of them until the last one where she was having issues.

"Here let me help" he offered, scooting up closer to her and grabbing a pencil from the cup on the desk, writing some numbers down, beginning to explain what she did wrong. "Do you understand now?" he questioned, smiling as she finished the problem.

"Thank you Hanzo" she said, putting her homework into her bag for the next day. She turned around only to be right in his face, she hadn't realized how close he was. Both of their faces began to turn red. Hanzo slowly leaned in, resting his hand on the side if her face. Their lips met eventually and Hanzo pressed his lips harder against her, laying his free hand on her hip.

Mizuki took the initiative and opened her mouth a little, allowing him to push his tongue into her mouth. Hanzo picked her up, hooking his hands underneath her thighs as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Mizuki we're home!" her father's voice rang through their ears, causing their mouths to separate, both breathing heavily. Hanzo set her down, finishing his tea quickly and hiding the cup as she opened the window for him. "Mizuki?" Katsu called again, beginning to head up the stairs to see his daughter.

"I'm in my room father!" she replied, smiling sweetly as Hanzo kissed her forehead, jumping from the window to the roof of the building next door. She closed her window just as her father came into her room. "Evening father how was you and mother's date?" she asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"It was good, why was the window open?" he questioned, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorway.

"I was…..talking to the moon" she replied. "About the incident, he says we must forgive, but never forget" she added, rubbing her arm. Katsu nodded, walking in and kissing her forehead softly.

"Well goodnight my moon" he whispered, walking out of the room. Mizuki closed the door behind him and breathed out before a huge smile crept up on her face. That was the first bad thing she had ever done, the first time she had kissed someone, the first time she had lied to her father. Her father.

"OH!" she shouted, opening her door back up. "Father!" she called.

"Yes my moon?!" he called back, appearing in the hallway.

"Hanzo stopped by a little bit after you left, he said his father would pay for any recovery costs" she told him.

"Good" Katsu replied simply, going back to his room. Mizuki nodded and returned to her bedroom, going to bed.

The next day at school, Mizuki was at her locker with Ayano and Kasumi. Ayano was holding her bag while she put the things she didn't need for the first half of the day in the locker.

"I don't believe you, there's no way he came to your house last night" Kasumi told her, crossing her arms.

"Believe what you want, but he did" Mizuki said, grabbing another notebook from her bag.

"Well it's not like you can prove it" Ayano sassed.

"Of course I can't prove it" she said, closing her locker.

"Prove what?" Hanzo asked, standing there as she closed her locker, causing Kasumi and Ayano to gasp and look at each other.

"Good morning Hanzo" Mizuki greeted, taking her bag from Ayano after zipping it up.

"Morning Mizuki, Kasumi, Ayano. Here let me carry that for you" he offered, taking the bag from Mizuki's grasp and slinging it over his shoulder. It was a bold move for Hanzo, made him seem more like Genji than anything. Except Hanzo acted more like a gentleman than Genji did.

The bell rang and Hanzo looked down at Mizuki with a soft smile. "Let me walk you to class" he offered.

"Hanzo you are going to be late" she said with a giggle.

He shrugged and smiled down at her. "You seem to forget I know how to sneak in and out of places" he told her, beginning to walk down the hallway with her next to him.

Kasumi and Ayano stood there with wide eyes and open mouths, Mizuki really wasn't lying about Hanzo. They followed behind the couple, whispering and giggling quietly, stopping whenever one of them glanced back.

They arrived at the girls' class, Hanzo went into give Mizuki a kiss when the warning bell rang, causing Hanzo to book it. "Bye Mizuki!" he waved, taking a sharp turn to get to his class. The next two days were like that, Hanzo walked Mizuki to class and was nearly late each time. His teacher was a little suspicious, but figured it was nothing and decided to not call Sojiro.

Mizuki walked into the shop on Friday afternoon, her black eye was almost completely gone thanks to a creme Misaki had, it was another inconvenience present for what Genji did to her. The shop was already slammed packed with people so she began to help, ringing people up, answering questions, restocking displays, and bringing her father and Hiroki dinner when it was ready. Her and her mother sat upstairs at the table.

"So you want to tell me why there was an extra tea cup hidden in your room?" Hanako asked, causing Mizuki to nearly choke on her water. Hanako giggled and continued to eat as Mizuki recovered.

"I uh must have missed it while cleaning" she lied, coughing a little as she took another sip of her water.

"Is that why you starting dying when I asked you about it?" her mother questioned. "I think you had a late night visitor. An extra cup and the whole window thing" she added.

"I was talking to the moon" Mizuki replied. Hanako made a face at her that caused her to break. "Hanzo came over later than I said he did and I asked him to come in for some tea" she admitted. Hanako began to laugh at her daughter which confused. "Please don't tell father" she pleaded.

"Oh I would never do that. Your father would start bringing you everywhere with him. I think it's unfair that you aren't allowed to go with Hanzo to the festival because of something Genji did, but what he says goes" Hanako sighed, picking up Mizuki's plate to clean. Mizuki stood and went into her bedroom, laying down on her bed with her laptop to watch a movie.

Just as she was about to start it when she heard tapping on her window, turning her head she saw Hanzo sitting on the window edge, waving to her. She giggled, opening the window to let him in.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the festival?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"No of course not, you can't go and Genji is still grounded" he said, shrugging as he sat on her bed. She sat down next to him, smiling sweetly as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Mizuki do you wa...OH" Hanako began, entering her room, quite surprised to see Hanzo. "Well hello Hanzo" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Evening Mrs. Hayashi. I apologize for frightening you" Hanzo said nervously.

"It's fine, just don't be too loud and let Katsu know you're here. Would you like some tea?" she asked, smiling at them.

"Yes please" Hanzo said, glancing as Mizuki as she nodded. Hanako walked out and Hanzo breathed out. "That scared me" he admitted. Mizuki giggled and looked up at him.

"She doesn't care unless it harms me so do not worry" she reassured him.

Hanako walked back in, smiling when she saw them cuddled up in Mizuki's bed watching a movie. "Here you two go" Hanako whispered, handing them their cups of tea.

"Thank you very much" Hanzo said, watching as she left the room. "Tell me why your mother is so calm with me being here?" he questioned, sipping his tea quietly. Mizuki giggled softly as she watched the movie quietly.

"Because she believes I am responsible enough to know what I want in a man despite my age. So she always trusts my judgement no matter what. She lets me deal with my own problems unless it is very destructive" she explained, glancing back at him. Hanzo nodded and continued to watch the movie quietly.

Around midnight Hanzo got a text message from Genji asking where he was.

"I have to go" he told her, but he got no response. "Mizuki?" he questioned, leaning forward only to see she was sound asleep. He smiled and carefully slipped out from under her, making sure not to wake her up. Hanzo turned off her laptop and set it on the desk by the window before exiting her room from said window.

"Mizuki! Mizuki Hayashi wake up!" Katsu shouted from the kitchen as he helped Hanako cook breakfast. Mizuki groaned quietly and woke up, checking her phone before she got up. It had been a few weeks since the night of the cherry blossom festival and Hanzo and Mizuki had met up a few other times in secret. Hanzo started doing more errands for teachers during Mizuki's lunch period to pop in and see her.

"Yes father?" she asked, walking out into the kitchen to see both her parents sitting at the kitchen table. "...Is everything okay?" she questioned warily, rubbing her arm.

"Of course my moon, I need you to go to the Shimada's to go get something from Sojiro" Katsu told her.

Mizuki panicked on the inside, but on the outside she acted like a normal teeanger. "Why can't Hiroki do it?" she asked, crossing her arms as her mother gave her a wicked look.

"Because Hiroki took the day off. You're going" he sassed, getting up to get her the money for said item. Hanako looked over at Mizuki the moment Katsu got up and had to say something once he was gone.

"You little rat. I saw your eyes light up the moment he said Shimada" she whispered harshly.

"I had to do something besides say yes right a way. He would get suspicious" Mizuki replied, getting a glass of water.

"He's already suspicious because that's not your shirt" Hanako muttered, causing Mizuki to choke on her water and look down at her shirt. It was true, it was one of Hanzo's t-shirts that he never wore.

"Oh shoot" she said, running to her room to get changed.

"Here Mizuki….where did she go?" Katsu questioned, confused as to why his daughter was no longer in the kitchen.

"She went to get changed" Hanako told him, sipping her tea quietly as Mizuki walked out in a pair of high waisted jeans and a white t-shirt with black trim on it. "See there she is".

"Okay. Here you go my moon. There's some extra money for you to buy lunch" he said, kissing her cheek. "Be safe and keep your phone on you" he ordered.

Mizuki nodded, putting the money in her bag and walking out, sliding her boots on before walking downstairs and exiting the shop. She walked down the street, purchasing a thing of Boba tea before actually heading to the Shimada's.

At the front gate she was stopped by two guards who glared down at her.

"Who are you?" one of them asked, crossing his arms.

"I need to see Sojiro" she replied, sipping her tea quietly.

"That's not what I asked" he growled.

"I'm Katsu Hayashi's daughter Mizuki. I'm here to pick up something for my father" she informed them. They looked at each other before motioning for her to follow them inside.

The room they entered was the family room, Mizuki remembered it from when she got cut under the eye. The decorations and wall color had changed, but other than that it still looked the same. Mrs. Shimada walked out from the hallway, smiling as she saw Mizuki.

"Boys I'll take care of her. Go back to your post" she ordered, shooing them away. Once they were gone she hugged Mizuki and offered her a seat. "It's good to see you dear. What brings you here today?" she asked, tilting her head at the teenager.

"My father sent me to pick up something from Sojiro. Is he around?" she asked.

"Yes. He is showing the boys some fighting moves in the garden. Follow me" Mrs. Shimada ordered, standing up and guiding her outside.

Mizuki could hear some grunts and laughing, most likely from Genji and Sojiro. The garden had many cherry blossom trees, rose bushes and other flowers. The large tree at the edge of the garden caught her attention as she walked with Mrs. Shimada. It was tall and had many branches, it looked very easy to climb.

"BOYS! We have a guest" Mrs. Shimada called, rounding the corner to where the boys were. They were almost frozen as Mizuki came into view, Sojiro and Genji both breathing sighs of relief when they saw it was just her. Hanzo however didn't breath at all. What was she doing here? And why didn't she call?

"Greetings" Mizuki said, waving sweetly.

"Hello Mizuki" Sojiro greeted, smiling softly.

"Hey Mizuki" Genji said, waving in return. "What are you doing here?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here to pick up something for my father from Sojiro" she replied, giggling as Sojiro gasped and ran inside to retrieve said item.

Mrs. Shimada shook her head and laughed, following Sojiro inside. Mizuki smiled and looked around the garden.

"You can look around" Genji told her, sitting down and pulling out a handheld gaming set. Mizuki nodded and began walking around the path that was paved around the garden, admiring the flowers.

"A text would've been nice" Hanzo told her, suddenly appearing by her side. She jumped and completely missed her mouth with her straw, wincing as it slammed into the tip of her nose.

"Not having a heart attack at fifteen would be nice as well" she sassed, rubbing her nose with a slight pout. Hanzo chuckled, leaning down to kiss her forehead, but ended up almost tasting dirt when Mizuki moved.

"You don't get to kiss me. You made stab my nose with a straw" she told him.

"You are such a brat" he told her, rolling his eyes when she gave him a big, all-knowing smile. He smirked softly and picked her up from behind, holding her above the ground, almost upside down.

"HANZO! Put me down. If you make me spill my tea I will beat you!" she threatened, kicking her legs.

"Feisty aren't you my blossom?" he inquired, setting her down softly as they got closer to the training pad again.

"There you are. Here you go Mizuki" Sojiro said, handing her a cardboard box. "You don't have to pay me or anything" he added, noticing as she went reaching for her bag.

"Thank you Sojiro. I should be going now" she told them.

"Can I walk her home?" Hanzo asked, nodding as Sojiro nodded.

Hanzo guided Mizuki out of the Shimada grounds, bidding farewell to the guards at the gate.

"You know my parents are aware of what is going on between us. Maybe it is time we told your father" he suggested. Mizuki made a face as she sipped her tea, looking up at him.

"He's going to end your life and keep me locked in my room for the rest of mine" she complained, wrapping her arm around Hanzo's with a frown on her face. "Can't we wait just a tad bit longer? Maybe until I graduate high school?" she asked, an innocent smile popping up on her face.

"Better now than later my blossom. Plus I think you are exaggerating. Legally he cannot do both" he told her, shrugging as the shop came into view. "We will just be upfront and honest with him. How bad can it be?".

Mizuki nodded and let go of his arm, opening the door for a customer who was approaching and letting Hanzo in as well.

"Greetings Hanzo! What brings you here?" Katsu asked from behind the counter, raising an eyebrow as he saw Mizuki come in behind the Shimada. "Welcome back my moon" he greeted. Mizuki smiled, handing him the box and the money he gave her.

"Sojiro told me that he didn't need the money" she told him. "Oh and Hanzo would like to speak to you" she added.

"Well run up customers for me then. Hanzo come to the back with me" he said, pushing the beads aside. Mizuki nodded, smiling as Mrs. Aoyama came up with a basket full of things.

"Greetings Mrs. Aoyama. Did you find everything okay?" Mizuki asked, scanning her items quietly.

"I always do my dear. Is everything okay? Young Shimada seemed a little nervous to talk to your father" the old woman commented, pulling out her money to pay.

"Hanzo is telling my father of me and his relationship so he is very nervous. Your total is 4967.87 yen" she told her, smiling as she was handed the money.

"Let me back there I'll give Katsu a piece of advice" the woman said, walking behind the counter and looking behind the beads, seeing Katsu holding Hanzo by the sleeve of his shirt. "Katsu" she started, waving when he looked over. "A word of advice...if your daughter really loves this boy then tearing them apart will only make her want to see him more. You will create a rebel out of her" she told him, grabbing her things and leaving the Hayashi shop with a wave to Mizuki.

Katsu let go of Hanzo and walked to Mizuki. "My moon answer a question for me. Do you really love THIS?" he asked, yanking Hanzo into the front room again. Mizuki nodded without hesitation, smiling at both her father and Hanzo.

"Father, Hanzo is not a thing...he is a person. A person I have grown to care for despite only knowing him for a month or two, but he is your friend's son and I believe he is a good man, but if I'm wrong I am willing to face the consequences. Like mother says. I am the master of my own fate" she told him, crossing her arms.

Katsu stood there, processing what his daughter had just said to him. "Okay fine, BUT if you hurt her Hanzo. I WILL find a way to hurt you" he threatened, looking over as Hanzo nodded and bowed to him.

The next couple of years went in Mizuki's favor, she started getting much better grades and was invited to join an academic club the year after Hanzo graduated and won the national academic championship for the school her last two years of high school. The shop's sales were going up because her mother started making things to sell in the shop and Hanzo decided to teach her how to use a weapon of her choice. Mizuki chose a Japanese Bō.

They were currently training in a field just outside of Hanamura, it was the end of the year. Mizuki had just turned eighteen recently and she was just about to graduate.

"Have you thought about colleges?" Hanzo questioned, getting in the fighting stance to attack Mizuki in.

"No not yet, but neither have you" she countered, going at him when he made the motion to.

"This is not about me" he grunted, pushing against her staff before pulling back as they encircled each other.

"In a way it is" she told him, attacking him again. This time, hitting him on his side just a tad.

"How so?" he inquired, wincing as he was hit before going at her again.

"If I go away to college then you'll be all alone" she mocked, swooping down and kicking his feet out from underneath him before standing back up, putting the staff to his neck. "And you wouldn't want that" she said, admiring her work before letting him free.

"Okay break time. Have you've gotten an invitation to Genji's graduation party yet?" he questioned, getting up off the ground. Mizuki nodded as she walked to the picnic basket they brought and grabbed a water bottle out of it. "Would you like to be my date to it?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend" she told him, giggling softly as he rolled his eyes.

"Ah right that Hanzo fellow" he replied, deciding to play along. "We go dress shopping tomorrow" he added, kissing her forehead softly. She nodded and smiled up at him.

"How much do I need to bring?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Don't worry about it, bring enough to get us some Boba tea or something" he told her, kissing her cheek.

She nodded, sitting down on the ground and going back into the picnic basket, pulling out the food they brought and beginning to eat her blueberries. "Why do you spoil me?" she questioned, looking over at him.

"Because I love you" he told her, poking her cheek softly as he leaned against her.

The next day she made breakfast for her parents and Hiroki before they got up, smiling at them as they came out of their rooms.

"Breakfast? Unusual" Hanako said, raising an eyebrow at her. "And you're dressed" she added.

"I'm going out with Hanzo today to go dress shopping for Genji's graduation party so I figured I would make breakfast for you three before I left" she told them, setting her father's plate in front of him before kissing his cheek softly.

"What are we going to do for your graduation?" Hiroki asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"My favorite dinner and dessert?" she suggested, smiling sweetly. Hanako nodded, writing it down on the notepad she had on the table.

Hanzo walked in, greeting everyone happily and looking at Mizuki. "Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded.

"I love you" she told her mother, kissing her cheek. "And I love you" she told her father, kissing his cheek. "Bye Hiroki" she added, patting his back as her and Hanzo left the house.

They first got Boba tea before heading to the dress shop. They entered and Mizuki was surprised to see Ayano working there.

"Hey Mizuki!" Ayano greeted, smiling softly.

"Greetings Ayano" Mizuki replied, hugging her.

"What can I help you with?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"We are looking for dresses for Genji's graduation party" Hanzo told her, smiling softly.

"Well there are plenty to search from. If you need help. Just ask" Ayano told them.

With that the search for dresses began. Mizuki tried on a good thirty dress, some long, most short. She liked a few. One was a long black dress with a thigh high slit on the left side and a lace sleeve. Another was a simple red off the shoulder dress. The third one was a short strapless yellow dress with flowers on it and the final dress she tried on ended up being her favorite. It was a gold and navy sparkle mesh skater dress. Hanzo thought it was too cheap, but Mizuki thought it was very pretty and refused to leave without it.

They the bought a pair of earrings for her and while Mizuki was looking at shoes Hanzo snuck off and bought her new makeup that she greatly appreciated. After all the shopping they went to lunch.

"So if you do not go away to college maybe we could get a home together" Hanzo suggested randomly as Mizuki skimmed through the menu. She looked up and tilted her head at him. "That is if you want to" he added, sipping his water.

"A home sounds nice...but aren't you supposed to inherit the Clan from your father?" she questioned, hushing her voice a little so no one could here.

"My father is a very healthy man my blossom, I doubt I will need to take over anytime soon" he reassured, stopping the conversation as the waiter came over to take their order and continuing it when he left. "Plus, I've been wanting to ask you for a while now. I will be willing to wait until you actual graduate though" he told her.

"That might be best. My father will actually see me as an adult then" she told him.

"Speaking of you graduating what are you doing for it?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

"Mother is making my favorite dinner and dessert" she replied, sipping her drink.

"Am I invited?" he inquired.

"Sadly no. Father says no Shimadas or friends allowed" she told him with a giggle.

"Will Hiroki be there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Mizuki cocked one back at him and nodded. "Then how come I cannot attend?".

"You're my boyfriend Hanzo. Hiroki is like an older brother to me. He's been working at the shop since I was a year old" she explained, smiling to try and calm him down, but he still got that pouty, angry look on his face. "Hanzo. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. Are you really going to let one night effect that?" she asked, resting her hand on his.

"No" he muttered after a few minutes, glancing at her.

"That's what I thought" she said, laughing softly at his glare towards her.

The night of graduation was exciting for Mizuki despite the fact that it went by super slow after she was called and even slower for poor Genji. Mizuki had to be a good person her last two years of high school and help Genji pass his math classes so he too could graduate. After the ceremony, Hanako and Mrs. Shimada insisted on taking every picture possible of their children. They both even got sneak pictures of Hanzo and Mizuki after she ran off to go see him.

Three days after graduation was Genji's party and it was not what Mizuki expected at all. She understood Sojiro micromanaging how everyone dressed, but he took control of almost everything. It was very calm, everyone was dressed in formal attire, the main area was clearly meant for the adults and calmer teeangers. There was another room where all the rowdy ones were and honestly Sojiro didn't care as long as they stayed there and didn't completely destroy the place.

Mizuki was currently talking to Ayano, Kasumi and Itsumi, Sojiro's accountant who was a very sweet girl. Hanzo was being bragged about to the elders by his father while keeping a watchful eye on Mizuki. Katsu had threatened him in a very vivid way, enough to scare him so he was going to make sure Mizuki was safe at all time.

"Who are you staring at Hanzo?" one of the older men asked, trying to look in his direction.

"His girlfriend. He's very protective of her. I do not understand why. I feel like she can handle herself. Hanzo taught her how to use a staff" Sojiro told them patting Hanzo's back, which caused him to take his attention off of Mizuki for a minute. He noticed Ayano and Kasumi going to get something to drink before he actually looked away.

"Ah..yes. I told her I would teach her a weapon of her choice during her last year of high school and she chose a staff. She learned fairly quickly. Got me on the ground just three weeks ago" Hanzo boasted, smiling pridefully.

"Impressive. Maybe you can teach yo" one of the elders started, but was cut off by a loud bang and screams from the other side of the room. Sojiro was gone, going to find his wife which wasn't hard she was running towards the scene.

"ITSUMI" Mrs. Shimada yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. A sniper had shot the accountant that the Shimadas loved as a daughter and sister. That was when Hanzo turned around, he saw Mizuki leaning against the wall with Ayano and Kasumi around her. He booked it and was over there in an instant.

"Move please" he ordered the two girls in panic, they moved and Hanzo had to take a second before actually stepping to Mizuki, her face was splattered in blood as was her neck and dress, she had tears in her eyes, but she looked lost. "Come here my blossom" he whispered, picking her up bridal style. He took her upstairs and into his bathroom to clean her up. He set her on the counter and began to run a bath.

Mizuki watched Hanzo quietly, shaking violently as she held her hands to her chest. She was shocked, scared and sad all at the same time. How could that just happen to a random, poor girl and why was Hanzo so calm about it? She was important to his family. "H-hanzo" she stuttered, looking up at him.

"Shhhh my blossom. Come here" he told her, hugging her softly before undressing her and carrying her to the bath. She decided not to try and ask anymore, she was too scared at the moment anyway.

Hanzo cleaned her off quietly, rinsing her hair off and her body. He was upset, but he wasn't going to show it because Mizuki was far more important than he was. He would grieve when she wasn't around. Hanzo drained the tub and wrapped her in a towel, carrying her to his bed. He put her in one of his shirts and sweatpants while a maid washed her clothes.

"Do you need anything?" he asked her after turning on a movie. She looked at him before shaking her head. Hanzo laid down next to her, embracing her as she stared at the television in his room. His heart shattered at her condition, one moment she was laughing and smiling and the next she couldn't even look at him straight. The maid came back with her clothes, quietly setting the basket of her clothes down by the door.

"Do I have to get changed?" she asked him, burying her face into his neck.

"You need to at least put your underwear back on my blossom" he told her, kissing her head softly as she got up. Mizuki put the rest of her clothes in one of Hanzo's small bags after she put her underwear and his sweatpants back on. Hanzo walked her out, stopping before the party room to go inform his parents of where he was going.

"Hey Mizuki!" Genji called, running over. Mizuki looked over and smiled weakly at him, waving a little. "You okay? I heard what happened, but when I came to check on you Hanzo had taken you away" he told her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Genji...It's j-just" she started, tears forming in her eyes again. Genji began to panic himself, Hanzo would kill him if he saw Mizuki crying in front of him. Despite the fact that it was yet another thing Mizuki could add to the list of horrible things he's done to her, he left before Hanzo came back.

"Come on my blossom" Hanzo told her softly, picking her up and carrying her away. He figured she was just crying because she had been alone with her thoughts for too long, but she nor Genji would ever tell him the truth. There was just never a reason to.

Hanzo carried her home, smiling as he heard her begin to snore halfway to her home. At least she wouldn't stay up all night thinking about it. The shop was still opened surprisingly, probably Katsu trying to stay awake until his daughter got home

"You're home early" Katsu commented from behind the counter, setting his newspaper down. "Was she getting tired?" he questioned, looking at his sleeping daughter. Hiroki came out from the back, looking at Mizuki quietly.

"No. There was an incident during the party" he told them, sighing as Katsu began to get angry. "She didn't physically get hurt. Emotionally I cannot say the same. She was standing in the opening that went out to the balcony talking to my father's accountant Itsumi. A sniper shot Itsumi and blood got all over her" he explained.

"It is possible they were aiming for Mizuki and missed?" Hiroki asked, stepping forward a little.

"Doubtful. Snipers rarely miss unless the target moves suddenly moves and even if they did. Another shot probably would've been fired to try and hit her. Her friend says she stood still for a while before walking away. My mother believes it was a warning to my father, they are upping security everywhere now and keeping my father out of sight from windows now" he replied, looking down at Mizuki. "Can I take her upstairs?" he questioned.

"Yes" Katsu told him, guiding him upstairs and into Mizuki's room while Katsu explained everything to Hanako.

"Um. You can say no if you'd like, but would it be okay if I stayed the night? I already cleared it with my parents" Hanzo asked, wincing as Katsu started to angrily tell him no, but was yet again saved by Hanako.

"Nonsense Katsu...of course you can spend the night Hanzo. You'll be a lot quicker than us if Mizuki has a nightmare. I'll set the couch up" Hanako said, walking down the hallway to get some sheets. When she came back, she papped Katsu's cheek softly. "Be kind. He is our guest and has just lost someone close to his family" Hanako said sternly, setting up the couch for Hanzo. "There you go" she told him, smiling before heading to bed. "Come Katsu. Goodnight Hiroki. Goodnight Hanzo".

Hanzo didn't sleep at all, he listened for Mizuki, but she never stirred. He eventually fell asleep at three in the morning and woke again at eight when he heard Hanako making breakfast, it was quite odd waking up in another home.

"Good morning Hanzo" Hanako greeted, smiling back at him. "I must say Katsu sleeps like a baby when he's mad" she told him, pouring two mugs of jasmine tea. "Mizuki is about to wake up" she told him,

"How do you know that?" he asked, taking both mugs and sitting down, sipping one.

"Because she smells food and hears noises" she replied.

Mizuki walked out about thirty seconds later, wiping her eyes before squeaking at the sight of her boyfriend in her kitchen. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Good morning to you too my blossom. I stayed the night to see if you were going to be okay" he told her, holding out her mug of tea. Hanako giggled at her nickname, looking over at her daughter before laughing more. "Also….I believe I put pants on you last night" he told her, noticing her lack of bottoms.

"It got hot" she said, trying to defend herself as she took her tea. She heard Katsu's coming down the hall and smiled, handing her tea back to Hanzo before running down the hall and hugging her father.

"Oh my. Good morning my moon….Why don't you have any pants on?" he asked, appearing in the kitchen with Mizuki in his arms like a toddler and instantly glaring at Hanzo.

"Father we talked about blaming him for everything. I got hot last night so I took them off" she told him, kissing his cheek before setting herself back down on the floor. She turned to go back and get her tea when her father started coughing, she was back at his side in an instant.

"I'm okay. I'm okay" he reassured, looking over as Hanako gave him a disapproving look while he was walking to sit down.

"Do not lie to your daughter" she snapped, pointing a spatula at him. Mizuki looked from her mother to her father multiple times in panic.

"What is she talking about daddy?" she asked, looking at Katsu.

"I uh...have been coughing and hacking for a while" he admitted, covering his mouth to cough again.

"And you haven't gone to see a doctor?" Mizuki questioned, looking over at Hanzo in disbelief.

"It is not that serious Mizuki I am simply coughing" Katsu told her,

"Coughing can turn into something more. There are some many diseases that start with just coughing!" she shouted, stomping her foot. Katsu stared down at the floor quietly, glancing over at his wife. "Don't look to her for defense father!" she yelled.

"What do you want me to do Mizuki? Go to the hospital and find out that it's nothing and waste the little money that we have. My moon that's money I would rather use if you or your mother were sick or injured!" he told her, crossing his arms.

"Father you are important too! I will not lose you because you are irresponsible" she affirmed, glaring at him. Katsu sighed and nodded, smiling at her weakly as Hanako broke the tense moment.

"Let's have breakfast" she said, smiling softly.

Two weeks after the incident Mizuki was in her room with Hiroki redecorating. She hadn't heard from Hanzo since yesterday, but figured he was just super busy. Hiroki was moving her bed when Hanako walked in quietly, looking down at the ground. Hiroki and Mizuki looked at each before looking at Hanako.

"Is everything okay?" Hiroki asked, tilting his head slightly.

Hanako looked at them quietly, shaking her head before sighing. "Sojiro was killed yesterday" she told them. Mizuki's eyes widened and she covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. She bolted out the window, landing on her feet perfectly before heading to the Shimada tower. She knew exactly where Hanzo was, on the edge of the garden in the tree. They had grown a habit to go there when things got tough.

She climbed over the wall, seeing his orange yukata from within the leaves. Mizuki climbed up, freezing when he turned around, unsheathing his sword. She looked like a deer in the headlights, breathing out when he stopped. "Hanzo" she whispered, sitting on the branch slightly above his. "I'm so sor..".

"Don't" he interrupted, holding up his hand for her to stop talking. "I have heard too many apologizes that I am sure half of those people did not mean. I do not need another one from you. Come with me" he ordered, jumping out of the tree. She followed without another word and he took her to the top of the tower, sitting her in his lap. Hanzo wrapped his arms around her and rested his face in her back, sniffling softly.

She didn't say a thing, just rubbed his arms. Eventually she began to sing for him, watching as the sunset in front of them. They sat there for hours, Mizuki's soothing voice eventually calming his sobs, but despite his quietness she continued to let the melody escape her lips. She heard someone elses cries, it was Genji, it was why she continued to sing, she wanted to help him too. She stopped when he did, when she heard his bed sheets move and his calmed breathes, they must have been right above his room. She sat there in silence with Hanzo for a few minutes before he interrupted it.

"Move in with me" he told her, sighing softly.

"...What?" she asked, looking back at his form.

"Move in with me" he repeated. "I want you…..I need you to move in with me. You make everything bright for me and my mother adores you" he admitted.

She sat there quietly, thinking about what he told her. "Okay" she replied. Hanzo lifted his head, staring at the back of hers.

"Really?" he questioned, a slight amount of hope in his voice.

"Yes really. I will pack my things up tomorrow" she promised. "Now I'm sure your mother is still up and my parents are probably worried about me. I love you Hanzo" she told him, standing up and kissing him before leaving to head back home.

She entered the shop just as Katsu went to lock it, smiling softly at him before pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry daddy. I know he was your best friend" she muttered, kissing his cheek softly.

"I will be fine. How are the Shimada's though?" he asked.

"I did not see their mother, but Hanzo is very upset and so is Genji" she told him. "I also need to talk to you and mother" she told him.

He nodded, walking upstairs with her. "Hiroki went home" he told her. "Hanako. Mizuki needs to talk to us" he called. Hanako came out, sitting down at the table with her husband and daughter.

"I know I just graduated, but Hanzo has asked me to move in with him. I told him yes" she told them. "I figured it is just because he is grieving, but he needs me. They all need someone" she added, shaking her head in disbelief as her father nodded.

"Okay" he told her, smiling weakly. "We will have Hiroki help you pack tomorrow" he promised. Hanako nodded, grabbing Mizuki's hand softly.

"We are proud of you Mizuki. You have become a lovely and caring young woman" she praised. "And these passed couple of weeks have made us decide that you have grown enough to get this" she started, pulling out a small box.

Mizuki took it cautiously, slowly opening the box and blinking as she saw what was inside it. It was a necklace, the chain was worn down cloth and the trinket was a glass moon with a wolf inside it.

"It's been in the family for generations" Katsu told her, putting it around her neck. She smiled brightly, hugging them both.

All of Mizuki's boxes were in Hanzo's new room and unpacked by six o'clock at night the next day. She had promised to either go see or call her parents everyday since her father seemed really heartbroken when he walked into her room to find it empty, crying because that had been her room since she was a baby.

"Thank you" Hanzo told the servant as he cleaned the boxes up. Mizuki watched as she sat on their bed with Mrs. Shimada.

"I'm so happy you decided to move in" Mrs. Shimada told her, rubbing her arm quietly. Mizuki smiled sweetly, patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm happy to be here for you guys" she replied, smiling as Hanzo sat down in the chair in the corner. "Plus I've always wanted to move in with Hanzo" she added.

"Should I expect grandchildren soon then?" his mother asked, giggling as Hanzo glared at her, stopping when Mizuki glared at him. It was good to distract his mother from the grief of losing her husband with petty things such as this.

"Okay okay. I'll leave you two alone" Mrs. Shimada told them, getting up and leaving the room.

"Oh she is going to drive me up a wall" Hanzo muttered, rubbing his face softly. Mizuki looked back at him with a glare, rolling her eyes. "What?" he asked.

"It is good to distract her Hanzo. Even if it means embarrassing ourselves while doing so" she explained, crossing her arms. He nodded and walked to the bed, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into him, smiling softly. "I'm here to distract you and Genji. You and Genji are supposed to distract your mother" she added, kissing his cheek.

"I do not need distracting my blossom" he reassured, kissing her forehead softly. "I need to run the clan and so does Genji" he added, his voice turning angry as he mentioned Genji.

"You forget that he has lost someone as well as you. While you can either move past it easily or put up a shell Hanzo your brother cannot. He will have his own way of coping with the loss. Give him time _Ryūjin_ " she told him, giggling as he raised an eyebrow at her.

" _Ryūjin_? That's new" he told her, smiling softly at her reaction.

"It's your new nickname" she told him, patting his arm softly.

He went to reply, but a servant appeared in the doorway. "Master Shimada...you are needed downstairs" he said, bowing. Hanzo nodded, getting up and leaving the room, closing the door, which was a sign he didn't want Mizuki to follow, but that only made her want to follow more. She walked out and looked over the balcony into the main room, seeing Hanzo shaking hands with some men whom she recognized from Genji's graduation party. The men Sojiro was showing him off too. As they were talking, one of them caught sight of her so naturally all of them looked over.

"Come with me" Hanzo said, guiding them to one of the rooms off to the side, making eye contact with Mizuki as he closed the doors. She blinked softly before heading back to their bedroom.

That's how it was for the next couple of weeks, so Mizuki either occupied herself with talking to Genji, reading a book, playing chess with their mother, or going to her father's shop and helping Hiroki out since she had been right about Katsu's cough and it had turned more serious, but they didn't have to worry about medical bills because Sojiro had left behind a large amount of money to pay for Katsu's medical expenses, it was clearly meant for when he was older, but it was needed greatly now.

As Katsu's conditioned worsened, Mizuki found herself spending more time back at home by her father's side and helping her mother who despite her strong and sassy personality was losing hope in her husband. The doctor's didn't know what it was.

"So how's Hanzo?" Hanako asked while she sat with Mizuki for tea.

"Angry. I've had to break up six fights between him and Genji this week. One got physical" she told her mother. It was true, Hanzo had been lashing out at Genji about how he was behaving, saying how dishonorable it was, but Mizuki just put it off as Genji's way of grieving. Plus it wasn't any different from how he normally acted, just amplified. "And he's always having these secret meetings with other clan members" she added.

"Well dear he has to take over the clan now. It's very stressful. You just need to be there for him" she advised, smiling weakly.

"Are you going to be okay...if father passes?" Mizuki asked, looking into her mother's eyes.

"Ah so you talked to Hiroki" Hanako observed, sipping her tea. "I don't know. I've never loved anyone else. I could never love anyone else, but he would be with Sojiro and I would have Mrs. Shimada and you. It would still hurt a lot, it hurts now seeing him in such a state, but if his time then it's his time" she said, sniffling softly. Mizuki nodded, wiping her own eyes.

"I should get back. I'll be back tomorrow" she said, hugging her mother. Mizuki entered her room quietly, changing before climbing into bed, feeling for Hanzo, but he wasn't there.

"Another late meeting?" she asked, clearly annoyed. She grabbed her phone and called him, but he didn't answer. Another time. No answer. "Calm down….probably just very important" she breathed, laying down. She tried to wait up for him, but ended up falling asleep anyway.

Her eyes suddenly shot open, she had a nightmare, but the door had opened and there was heavy breathing. Very heavy breathing. "H-Hanzo?" she asked tiredly, he didn't respond, but it was defiantly him. Mizuki quickly flipped on the lamp and gasped once she looked back at him. He was covered in blood. Hanzo, _her Hanzo_...was covered in blood. "What happened?!" she asked, running over to him. He wasn't hurt, this wasn't his blood. "Hanzo talk to me! WHAT HAPPENED?" she repeated, shaking his shoulders.

"I-I killed h-him" he stuttered, staring blankly down at her.

"What? Who? Who did you kill?" she questioned, shaking him again when she didn't an answer. "Hanzo!".

"G-Genji. I killed Genji" he admitted. Mizuki slowly let go of his arms, staring at his chest as she backed up.

"You did what?" she asked.

"Mizuki" he started, tears streaming down his face. "My blossom"

"He was your brother! YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER" she yelled.

"I KNOW WHAT I DID. I HAD TO" he shouted back, looking down. "HE DISHONORED THE CLAN".

Mizuki had enough with that statement, she turned around and grabbed a bag, packing some of her clothes. "I can't believe you" she whispered, walking out the door and going to her parents house. She slept outside the front door, being awoken when her mother opened the door.

"Mizuki?" she asked, helping her stand up. "Why are you here?" she asked, gasping when Mizuki hugged her and began crying into her chest.

"Genji is dead" she sobbed, feeling Hanako hug her back tightly.

Once she calmed down, Hanako let her go and looked at her sadly. "I know this is going to be hard, but come and see your father" Hanako told her, wiping her eyes when she saw Mizuki look down.

Katsu had aged so much without a birthday passing by, he had become weak and frail. It broke Mizuki's heart. Mizuki smiled as she sat in the chair next to her father's bed, grabbing his hand. "Hi daddy" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hello my moon" he whispered. "I think my time has come, So I have a couple things to say to you" he started, smiling weakly. "Mizuki Hayashi. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. When you were born I paraded you around like a trophy. I want you to remember that when you look at the moon and the stars. That I am watching you, always. Never let anyone take you for granted my moon and most importantly...I love you" he told her.

"I love you too daddy" Mizuki sniffled, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't leave me" she whispered.

"Oh come on my moon. Do not cry" he told her, looking over at Hanako. "I love you...I love you both so much" he said, flashing a very weak smile.

"I love you too Katsu" Hanako whispered, walking out of the room. She couldn't take it anymore, this was too much.

Mizuki stayed with him until his last breath, singing to him when she sensed he was very close. Once he stopped breathing and gone, Mizuki smiled weakly, kissing his head softly. "I love you daddy" she whispered, exiting the room before breaking down outside the door, being pulled into Hiroki's embrace.

"At least he went peacefully Mizuk" he whispered. Mizuki nodded and looked at her mother at the table crying. She got up and walked over, hugging her tightly.

"It's going to be okay mother" she whispered, smiling softly.

They had a small funeral that Mrs. Shimada attended. Hanako voiced her appreciation for the woman many times with all that she was going through. Mizuki moved her things back into her parents home and began helping with the shop. She still saw Hanzo, he was at the market when she was, not intentionally because he seemed just as shocked as her.

She came home one day, her mother was behind the counter reading a book. She had somewhat returned to normal in the month they had to recover. People had given many gifts to them, some of which was money.

Mizuki had been thinking about something for a while and decided to bring it up with her mother.

"Mother" she said, pulling up a stool next to her. Hanako looked and smiled, setting her book down to listen to her.

"What is it my moon?" she asked, tilting her head. Hanako had adopted that nickname a week after Katsu's death, wanting to keep it around rather than stop it all together because he was dead.

"Mother. I feel lost. I have lost so much in such a short amount of time and one of those things I lost isn't gone forever like others. It stays and haunts me. I feel that I need to leave Hanamura. Find myself, but I need to know that you will be okay if I do. I need to know that Hiroki will be able to keep you enough company" Mizuki told her. Hanako stared at her, looking down at the counter and nodded.

"Yes. I will be fine. I understand how you feel Mizuki. Go find yourself. Find your soul. Become the best you that you can become" she told her, kissing her forehead. "But keep in touch" she added. Mizuki nodded and went upstairs to pack.

As she was packing her backpack she noticed something hanging out of her dresser. She pulled it out, it was a long piece of white cloth. She recognized it as Hanzo's waist tie. She must of accidently grabbed it when she was packing. Mizuki grabbed her staff and tied it around it, placing the staff in the space between her back and her backpack. She left out the window, beginning her journey. She didn't know where she was headed, but she knew she would be at peace with her decision in the end, for it would lead her to great things.


End file.
